User blog:Superbionic 2009/Elite Force season 1 (Brother, Brother style)
The Last Might *Oliver: Hey, Kaz *4:02Superbionic 2009Kaz: hey oliver *4:02Chase McFlyOliver: It's time to go to Mighty Med *Are you ready? *4:03Superbionic 2009 *Blog *Kaz: Yeah I am *4:03Chase McFly(They arrive at Mighty med) *Horace: Hello, boys. *How are you? *4:06Superbionic 2009Kaz: Great *4:06Chase McFlyHorace: We have a new superhero today *His name is Roddissius *Any sign of Mr. Terror? *Also is it good having powers? *4:07Superbionic 2009Oliver: yeah it is *we fly around could not seen her *4:08Chase McFlyKaz: We have not seen Mr. Terror yet *Check this out *(forms fire on hand) *4:08Superbionic 2009Oliver: what? *who *4:09Chase McFlyKaz: Oliver, you need a break *Listen, I know your mom being evil is a lot to take in *This is my new power *4:10Superbionic 2009wonder if I have new powers? *4:10Chase McFlyKaz: Let's see. *Hold me up Oliver *4:11Superbionic 2009Oliver: what *4:11Chase McFlyKaz: Hold me up *Maybe you are stronger now *4:14Superbionic 2009Oliver: let see *(he lifes the desk) *4:14Chase McFlyKaz: Wow. *Horace: This is Roddissius, Skylar has been taking care of him. *He needs some help *His superpowers are going bezerk *Oliver: We'll take a look *4:17Superbionic 2009Kaz:yeah *4:17Chase McFlySkylar: Guys hey *4:18Superbionic 2009Kaz: hey skylar *4:18Chase McFlyCan you see why Roddissius' powers are going bad? *4:18Superbionic 2009yeah *Roddossius I am Kaz Scott *4:19Chase McFly(PM) *Skylar: He can't speak, he's unconscious/. *4:54Superbionic 2009Kaz: sorry *so what happen *skylar *4:56Chase McFlySkylar: His sons rushed him in here *He has been badly injured *4:56Superbionic 2009Oliver: where his sons *4:57Chase McFlySkylar: They are right over there *In those chairs *4:57Superbionic 2009Oliver: hello *4:58Chase McFlyRoman: Hi, I'm Roman and this is Riker. Can you help our dads? *4:58Superbionic 2009Oliver: yes we can *4:58Chase McFlyRiker: Here's what happened. *4:59Superbionic 2009He got hurt *it messing up his powers *4:59Chase McFlyWe were fighting an evil villain named The Obliviator and he shot some virus into Father and he fell down and now his powers are going bezerk *5:00Superbionic 2009Your dad is in good hands *Horace: boys what your call you been here 3 years now I am letting you make the call *5:17Chase McFlyOliver: We need to go get Hapax *5:18Superbionic 2009Kaz: yeah *5:18Chase McFlyOliver: Skylar, do you ahve a Calderan transporter? *BRB *5:18Superbionic 2009ok *Skylar; yeah why you need go Caldera? *(chase I leaving at 6:40) *(i have water arobics) *(you here) *so we doing this or I am saving for another night? *5:30Chase McFlyBack *Oliver: The reason we are going to Calder ais to get Hapax to restore Roddissius' powers *5:32Superbionic 2009Skylar: ok want me go *5:32Chase McFlyOliver: Sure, you can come *5:35Superbionic 2009Kaz: let's go *5:36Chase McFly(they go) *Oliver: Hapax, we need your help *5:36Superbionic 2009Hapax: what is it *5:37Chase McFlyOliver: A superhero's powers have gone bananas *May you please remove them? *5:38Superbionic 2009Hapax: I will removed the powers if that bad *5:38Chase McFly(They go to Mighty Med) *Skylar: Her ehe is *Please remove them *5:39Superbionic 2009ok *(he removed Rod's powers) *there we go *5:40Chase McFly(Hapax leaves) *Roddissius: What happened? *5:40Superbionic 2009Oliver: we had your power removed to saved you *5:41Chase McFlyRoddissius: Whaaaaat? *5:41Superbionic 2009Oliver: we saved you *5:42Chase McFlyHorace: I think the 3 of your need to leave *5:42Superbionic 2009Roman: you will Pay for this!! *5:42Chase McFlyRoddissius seems kind of mad *(they leave) *Oliver: Maybe we should find Mom now. *5:43Superbionic 2009Kaz: agree you want come Skylar *? *5:44Chase McFlySkylar: Sure *5:44Superbionic 2009Kaz: Let's go then *5:44Chase McFlyOliver: Knowing Mom, she's probably in a top-secret hide-out *5:45Superbionic 2009Skylar: yeah that's for sure *5:46Chase McFlyKaz: How about a subway station? Mr. Terror could be in there *6:08 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: let go *6:08 Chase McFly How many abandoned statiosn are in this town Oliver? *6:09 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: about 7 kaz *6:11 Chase McFly Kaz: Let's do the closest one. *6:11 Superbionic 2009 Ok Kaz any one see my mom Skylar Kaz *6:14 Chase McFly Skylar: There she is! I see a black-cloaked figure Using powers *6:15 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: let go *6:16 Chase McFly Mr. Terror: Oliver, si that you? *6:17 Superbionic 2009 your time of evil is over mom *6:17 Chase McFly Bridget: No, my dear. You and I could be powerful together, son. You could help me battle good. *6:18 Superbionic 2009 Oliver:Mom your not doing good *6:18 Chase McFly You don't even have powers Oliver I am the most powerful being on the planet How is this not good? I just want to protect my genuine son My true, not-adopted son *6:19 Superbionic 2009 Kaz use your power to stop not adopted? *6:20 Chase McFly Bridget: Yes, the boy, I, uh, gave birth to I didn't want to name you Oliver But the director-excuse me, doctor, um,m inistsed. Kaz: Enough of that! (tries forming fire grenade, but it messes up) Oliver, help! *6:27 Superbionic 2009 You going down mom *6:28 Chase McFly (Oliver freezes her in ice and they throw her in jail) *6:30 Superbionic 2009 Oliver:let go back to mighty med *6:31 Chase McFly Skylar: Good idea *6:34 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Uh guys *6:34 Chase McFly (they head back) Oliver: Her eis the Domain Yes Kaz? (they go inside the domain and into the closet) (Oliver types in the code Oliver: Hey, Horace, we're back... Horace? *6:36 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: Horace? *6:36 Chase McFly (sees the wreckage of Mighty Med) Kaz: No! No! It can't be! No! (Kaz goes to a remaining bed an dlies down) (Oliver looks at where the back room was-there is only a fridge and some old wooden planks, otherwise it is exposed to the outdoors) *6:39 Superbionic 2009 Oliver what happen where every one who atack Mighty med *6:39 Chase McFly Oliver: I don't know We need help *6:40 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: like who? any ideas *6:41 Chase McFly Oliver: The bionic kids? *6:42 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: I remember them do you Kaz *6:42 Chase McFly Kaz: Let's call their dad Hello? Is Donald davenport there? *6:46 Superbionic 2009 Donald: who is this? *6:46 Chase McFly OLiver: My name is Oliver Fox Mighty Med has been destroyed *6:48 Superbionic 2009 Oh my are you only one left? *6:48 Chase McFly Oliver: Kaz and Skylar are with me, buT i don't know about anyone else *6:49 Superbionic 2009 where are you? 6:49 Chase McFly BRB dinner *6:49 Superbionic 2009 ok I just leaving this up *7:30 Chase McFly Back *7:31 Superbionic 2009 hey Donald; you want me to meet up with you three *7:33 Chase McFly Oliver: Yesd *7:33 Superbionic 2009 where are you? *7:33 Chase McFly We are at Mighty Med It was destroyed *7:34 Superbionic 2009 i will be there *7:34 Chase McFly (Donald arrives) *Oliver: Hi, Donald. Where should we go *7:35 Superbionic 2009 HI Oliver *7: 35 Chase McFly Do you have any plans in the Future *7:35 Superbionic 2009 I do a super team *7:35 Chase McFly Oliver: What sort of suepr team? *7:36 Superbionic 2009 I wll tell you when I came back. You tust me *7:37 Chase McFly Oliver: Okay then Where will you take us? The academy? *7:38 Superbionic 2009 no I don't want risk the students my home town *7:38 Chase McFly Skylar: You think the wreckers of Mighty Med will destroy them? *8:07 Superbionic 2009 They might *8:07 Chase McFly Kaz: e're safer not there Where else can you take us? *8:10 Superbionic 2009 I am taking you to my hometown Centium City you be safe there I will go and get two of my kids to come here let go *8:13 Chase McFly Oliver: Cool. (they arrive) Is it that big D tower? *8:14 Superbionic 2009 yeah You like it *8:14 Chase McFly Oliver: I don't like it. I love it! (they go inside and Donald takes them upstairs) Kaz: Wow, so cool! Now what, Mr. davenport? *8:15 Superbionic 2009 what a about you Skylar *8:15 Chase McFly Skylar: I love it too Also I'm an alien. *8:16 Superbionic 2009 you are Oh Mars? *8:16 Chase McFly Skylar: No. I'm from Caldera. *8:16 Superbionic 2009 oh I hope You like it here too I will get your teammates *8:18 Chase McFly Oliver: What do we do while we wait? *8:21 Superbionic 2009 You three line up i want you to Pose *8:21 Chase McFly Kaz, Oliver, Skylar: Alright. *(they get into pistions) Oliver: Isn't this exciting? *8:21 Superbionic 2009 no *8:22 Chase McFly Why not? *8:22 Superbionic 2009 Skylar your head *8:22 Chase McFly Skylar: Like this? *8:23 Superbionic 2009 ( he take her head) Now you three keep working at It I will be back *7:23Chase McFlyKaz: Yay! The Rise of Five *Donald: Bree, Chase, I am proud to announce that after 3 exhausting days of traveling from California to Illinois, we have finally reached Centium City *Please remember to insert teh begiining in *Ity;s on the EF reboot wiki *Nevermind' *I fixed it *Can we please do The Rise of Five *7:36Superbionic 2009yes I can wait *you see the state i pick *7:37Chase McFlyIdaho? *7:39Superbionic 2009Not near Pen *7:40Chase McFlyNebraska is right in the middle *New York though is too far from CA *Donald: Bree, Chase, I am proud to announce that after 3 exhausting days of traveling from California to Illinois, we have finally reached Centium City *See that big D-shape dtower? *That's my old stomping grounds *7:42Superbionic 2009Bree: so why didn't we came here before *7:43Chase McFlyDonald: Because I love Mission Creek *7:44Superbionic 2009Chase: so where the place at *7:44Chase McFlyBRB *7:44Superbionic 2009ok *Superbionic 2009 has left the chat. *Superbionic 2009 has joined the chat. *7:52Superbionic 2009you plang rp with saved on TBC? *so rp BB? *7:57Chase McFlyBack *7:58Superbionic 2009heu *hey *Chase: are we here Mr, Davenport *8:01Chase McFlyDonald: Chase I must have shut off your super-intellect *There, now it's back on *Bree, Chase, do you like the place? *We're here *8:06Superbionic 2009Bree: this is amazing *8:06Chase McFlyChase: I love it here.. *What does the "ef" mean? *8:07Superbionic 2009Yeah what the EF? *8:07Chase McFlyAnd what kind of new team is this? *8:10Superbionic 2009Donald: This holographic emblem represents your new team, or as I like to call it, an elite force. *8:12Chase McFlyChase: So are the other members bionic? *8:17Superbionic 2009Donald: no remember when Chase and I made the davenchase Energytransponder *and when to that Hospital *8:18Chase McFlyBree: Yeah that got Chase injured because of the Incapacitator *What about the hospital? *BRB *8:18Superbionic 2009ok *I will let them tell you *8:24Chase McFlyBree: Them? *Who do you mean by them? *(Donald removes the hologram) *Oliver: Us! *8:25Superbionic 2009Kaz: Hey! *8:26Chase McFlyChase: Kaz. *Oliver. *And uh... *Donald, if they're not bionic, why are they on our team? *8:28Superbionic 2009Donald: superheros *8:29Chase McFlyChase: How did you become a superhero, Mr. Scrawny? *8:30Superbionic 2009Bree: so I the only girl great Can't wait see my baby sister *8:31Chase McFlySkylar: What do you mean I'm right here. *8:32Superbionic 2009sorry Skylar how you been *(she hug her) *8:32Chase McFlyI've been wonderful *Chase (to Skylar): Hey, uh, you come here often? *8:36Superbionic 2009Skylar: your brother werid Bree *8:36Chase McFlyOliver: Back off of my girl. *Bree: I know, He's an odd little man. *Thinks he attracts the ladies *He doesn't *8:37Superbionic 2009Kaz: yeah Chase is werid *8:38Chase McFlyChase: But seriously, how did a scrawny idiot like you get superpowers? *Radiocative spider? *Supernatural vat of waste? *8:40Superbionic 2009Oliver: don't be ridiculous. While we were trying to stop my mother, also known as the evil villain, Mr Terror, from becoming the most powerful being on the planet, we made indirect contact with the Arcturion Space Rock which gave us a variety of superhuman abilities. *8:42Chase McFlyChase: A magic space rock? Was that delivered by a bunch of little green men? *8:42Superbionic 2009Skylar: you know i am an Allien right *8:43Chase McFlyChase: Uh, I do now... *Show me your superpowers, scrawny idiot and chubby other guy... *8:44Superbionic 2009Bree: for give my brother if he can't explain it with science, it doesn't exist. Uh, kinda like his social life or his sense of humor or his ability to have fun. ' *8:45Chase McFly(Oliver aims a cryoblast at the fireplace) *8:46Superbionic 2009Bree: so Kaz: you have water power? *8:46Chase McFlyChase: But the human body cannot-I'm watching you, Scrwanyiceboy *8:47Superbionic 2009Bree: so Kaz? you have water power? *8:47Chase McFlyKaz: No, I have fire and heat, OLiver has ice and water. We can both do this though. *8:48Superbionic 2009Bree: Kaz! *8:48Chase McFly(Kaz goes and jumps off the terrace)\ *Chase: One idiot down... *9Kaz flies up screaming) *What the? *8:49Superbionic 2009Bree: skylar? can i ask something *8:49Chase McFlySkylar: What? *(Kaz falls on Chase and knocks him to the floor) *8:50Superbionic 2009did the rock give you any powers or gave them back *8:50Chase McFlyKaz: Sorry for the landing *Skylar: No I still have no powers *8:51Superbionic 2009So sorry skylar *8:51Chase McFlyLater.. *Chase: What happened to Mighty Med? How did only a hot one an dtwo dorks escape? *8:52Superbionic 2009Oliver: watch It! *we were fighting my mom *8:53Chase McFlyChase: And what happened to your hospital? *8:54Superbionic 2009Kaz:yeah she's an evil lunatic who will spend the rest of her life in prison, but if it weren't for her, we would of been killed. So, silver lining! *Skylar; we don't know *8:54Chase McFlyBree: Kaz, you're odd, but also kinda cute, you know? *8:55Superbionic 2009Kaz: thanks not the fist I hear that *8:56Chase McFlyDonald: (Walks down the stairs) Okay, sleeping quarters are all set. Guys on the right, girls on the left, and the guy who made it all possible will be in the giant room at the end of the hall. Stay out of my pool. *8:57Superbionic 2009Bree: I just happy to share a room with a girl *8:58Chase McFlySkylar: Yeah, well, I spit acid in my sleep. *8:58Superbionic 2009Better than what come out my brothers *8:59Chase McFlySkylar: How many brothers do you have? *9:01Superbionic 20094 Brothers you meet Adam and Leo we have another one name daniel *and chase *9:01Chase McFlySkylar: Cool. *Kaz: Hey, Mr Davenport, we gotta start searching for those guys who destroyed our friends. Where's all that technology you promised us? *9:04Superbionic 2009Donald: I'm so glad you asked. Hyper-Lift open! (HyperLift opens up from inside the wall and Donald runs towards it) It's a voice activated secret passage *Kaz: That aswsome *Oliver:is it safe *9:06Chase McFlyDonald: I used my Hydroloop technology to create an elevator that will take you from the penthouse to below the Earth's surface instantly. Step inside and let me show you. (Everyone moves to step inside but Donald stops them) Donald: Oh, oh wait... me first. (runs inside). (Everyone else steps inside the elevator) *9:07Superbionic 2009Kaz: I get sick on big drops *9:08Chase McFlyDonald: Welcome to Mission Command. *9:09Superbionic 2009Chase: Just like that we are back in the basement' *9:11Chase McFlyDonald: This is your teams central Nervous system. This is where you'll train, plan missions, learn how things work before you touch them. (Hits Kaz's hand away from console. Phone rings and pulls it out) Excuse me, I have a very important DavenCall to take. (Walks towards HyperLift) *9:11Superbionic 2009Bree: You can't you just take it down here? *9:12Chase McFlyDonald: I want to use the hyperlift again! *Here's a hat *9:12Superbionic 2009Skylar: Okay, I'm just gonna say it, I'm very uncomfortable with that guy heading up this operation. *9:14Chase McFlyDonald: Please put your votes for Mission Leader into the hat *9:15Superbionic 2009The Team: Ok *9:16Chase McFly(A few hours later..) *Donald: The Mission Leader is..Oliver! *9:16Superbionic 2009Chase:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! *9:17Chase McFlyBree: Calm down, Chase. Chase, if you were leader, what woudl you want to do? *9:18Superbionic 2009Chase: calm down back me up Bree *Chasel All right, let's head out and start searching for the low lives who destroyed Mighty Med. *9:21Chase McFly Oliver: Woah, woah, woah... we don't just go randomly looking for people. We have to devise a plan first. *Later...Donald: (Holding picture of himself surrounded by money) Now it feels like home. (Moves to hang up picture but hears noise outside and stops. Puts picture down and walks towards window) *9:22Superbionic 2009Chase: I would make a plan If i waas Misson Leader!!!!!! *9:22Chase McFly(Back down in Mission Command with Chase, Oliver and Kaz) *Oliver: Okay, the CyberDesk is compiling a database of all the superheroes at the hospital someone might have had a grudge against. *Chase, Bree, do you want to know more about us> *9:23Superbionic 2009Bree: Yeah please *9:24Chase McFlyKaz: Well I'm 5' 10", I'm a hearty mix of Irish and German' and I've been known to lie about my height. *9:25Superbionic 2009Oliver not what I mean Kaz *9:26Chase McFlyBree: Oliver what powers do you have? *9:27Superbionic 2009I have super Super-Intelligence and Super-Strength *9:28Chase McFlyChase: You? *9:29Superbionic 2009yes me *9:29Chase McFly *9:30Superbionic 2009Yes me! *9:30Chase McFlySkylar: Leave him alone, Chase! *9:30Superbionic 2009thanks skylar *9:31Chase McFlyDonald: (over intercom) Guys get up here. There's something strange going on. (Oliver, Skylar, Kaz, Bree and Chase get into the HyperLift and head upstairs) *9:33Superbionic 2009Skylar: (points at Donald's painting) Woah, that is strange. *9:34Chase McFlyDonald: Not that! Outside! Something flew by the window. *9:34Superbionic 2009Bree: (walking towards Donald's painting) Well, I know something that's gonna fly out the window. *9:35Chase McFlyDonald: No, I'm serious. There is something out there! (Bree turns towards the window and the clip cuts to Chase looking out the window) Oliver: Get down! (The glass smashes into millions of pieces and everyone ducks for cover as the glass smashes) Donald: (steps out of HyperLift) Is everybody okay? *9:37Superbionic 2009Skylar: Yeah. Look, there's something on the floor. Donald: Yeah, about 36 thousand dollars worth of glass. Chase: No... its some sort of gift box. (picks up box and begins to open it) Kaz: Stop. Dude, (runs toward Chase and takes box) what are you doing? You gotta open the card first. *9:39Chase McFlyOliver: (snatches box out of Kaz's hand) No! Don't open anything. It could be rigged to blow this place apart. I'll use my bionic eye to scan it. (uses bionic eye and scans the box) It's a flash drive. I can download its contents onto my internal hard drive and play it back for everyone in Mission Command. Bree: Who would blast our penthouse just too toss a flash drive in the window. Kaz: That's why you gotta open the card first. *9:45Superbionic 2009Donald: It's a video message *(Oliver swipes video message up onto the screen across the room. Two masked figures appear on the screen) Person 1: Destroying your little hospital was just the beginning. We're on the hunt for every superhero that remains, and soon they will all be extinct. Person 2: And once you've watched us eliminate them, we're coming for you, Oliver, Kaz and Skylar, and anyone else dumb enough to protect you. (Video message cuts out) *9:47Chase McFly(Everybody's down in Mission Command. Oliver scans flash drive onto CyberDesk while everyone watches) (OLiver swipes video message up onto the screen across the room. Two masked figures appear on the screen) Person 1: Destroying your little hospital was just the beginning. We're on the hunt for every superhero that remains, and soon they will all be extinct. Person 2: And once you've watched us eliminate them, we're coming for you, Oliver, Kaz and Skylar, and anyone else dumb enough to protect you. (Video message cuts out) Kaz: Who was that? And why can't we check the card first? Donald: Whoever it was, it's obvious they've been watching us. I'm gonna go activate the penthouse security perimeter and get those windows replaced. (leaves the room) Chase: See! This is exactly why I wanted to go out and find them first! Oliver: As soon as we finalize a plan– Chase: Okay, forget your plan! If we don't stop them, they're gonna take out every last superhero and bionic hero too! *9:51Superbionic 2009Oliver:Well they're gonna take us out a lot faster if we go into this thing unprepared! Look, I wanna find them too. But, we have to be smart about this. We have no idea what we're up against. *9:51Chase McFlySkylar: He's right, Chase. *9:51Superbionic 2009Chase:Back me up Bree *9:51Chase McFlyWe have to be craeful *Bree: We'll get them, it's just gonna take some time. *9:52Superbionic 2009Oh come on *not you *in order to get Oliver off my team *9:54Chase McFlyKaz: Not only is that mean, but I also want to play it safe *Bree: Chase why do you want Oliver off the team *5:44 Chase McFly Chase: Safe? None of us are safe with those two on the loose! You know, I never though being part of an Elite Force would mean sitting around doing nothing! Also he's dorky (Chase storms out) The next day... Donald: What are uyou doing up this early Bree? *Superbionic 2009 Bree: I don't know. I guess I'm not really used to sleeping in a new place. Plus, Skylar snores. Donald: Your capsule's soundproof. Bree: I know. Kaz: Hey, Mr Davenport, we gotta start searching for those guys who destroyed our friends. Where's all that technology you promised us ?Donald: I'm so glad you asked. Hyper-Lift open! (HyperLift opens up from inside the wall and Donald runs towards it) us, Skylar snores. Donald: Your capsule's soundproof. Bree: I know. *5:55 Chase McFly Kaz: I can't find Chase. I thought he was in bed snoring, but it was Skylar down the hall! *5:59 Superbionic 2009 Bree: You know, I bet he went off to find those guys on his own. I'll use my super speed to bring him back. Donald: Kaz, go wake Oliver and Skylar. (turns toward Bree) If you're not back with Chase in two minutes, I'm gonna have them track you on your GPS locator. Bree: Please, two minutes. With my upgraded speed, I can search the entire city in less than thirty seconds. Donald: Oh, I'm so fast. Well then go! Bree: Okay. (super speeds out of the penthouse) (Let's start that over) Chase: (enters a dark alleyway) Okay, if I can find the costume shop that sold those guys their masks, maybe I can track them down. (checks phone) 86 costume shops in one city! What are you people trying to hide? * 4:23 Superbionic 2009 The two masked figures from before appear in front of Chase, making him jump *4:23 Chase McFly Chase: Who are you guys? (they pull off their masks) *4:24 Superbionic 2009 Roman: I am Roman and this is My brother Riker *4:24 Chase McFly Chase: What do you want? *4:24 Superbionic 2009 we want superheros to kill them *4:25 Chase McFly Chase: Why? Are you looking for anyone specific? *4:29 Superbionic 2009 Riker: all superheros Roman: and the ones that made our father lose his powers *4:29 Chase McFly Chase: I know some scrawny dork named Oliver, he lives at 1 Davenport Road Kill him ( Bree arrives) (She grabs Chase) *4:34 Superbionic 2009 Bree: (to Chase) There you are! (stops suddenly after spotting Roman and Riker) *4:35 Chase McFly Chase: They want to kill all superheroes. *4:35 Superbionic 2009 what why *4:35 Chase McFly They removed their dad's powers Can you go, Bree I got this. (The black cloud looms over them) On second thought, which you mind sticking ariund? *4:37 Superbionic 2009 Bree: Now do you see why it's a bad idea to run off without a plan? *4:38 Chase McFly Chase: I'm sorry, but that stupid Oliver is such a moron, I can't listn to him. (Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar run up to them) *4:41 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: roman and Riker! *4:41 Chase McFly Kaz: Chase, shut up! Stop insulting Oliver. *4:41 Superbionic 2009 Thanks buddy *4:42 Chase McFly Roman: Pathetic fools. Your hospital is GONE! Feel the wrath of shape-shifters! *4:44 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Because we took your father power away you want us let him die *4:45 Chase McFly Chase: What the heck are shape-shifters? Riker: No! You just runined his identity! *4:46 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: They can morph into anything. A person, a thing, a deadly black cloud. Get down! *4:47 Chase McFly (The cloud forms and they all get down) Chase: Oliver, you got a pathetic plan? Idiot *4:48 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: Oh, now you want a plan? If you had followed my plan in the first place we wouldn't even be in this mess! and stop calling me Idiot You Insult me one more time I will hurt you It clear you don't like me but Mr. davenport put me as Leader so be mad at him not me *4:52 Chase McFly Chase: Whatever! Listen dude, I didn't want any of you toc ome fined me! Now stop this idiotic chatter. *4:53 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: stop Chase I tired of you being mean to Oliver *4:54 Chase McFly Chase: You are so cute, Skylar. Don't be freidns with Oliver. *4:55 Superbionic 2009 Chase, No way Oliver and I have History *4:55 Chase McFly Bree: Guys, cut it out! The shape-shifters are gone! *4:57 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: I can still hear them. *4:57 Chase McFly Oliver: They're up there! (points) (The cloud knocks the team down) (Later, they try to get up) Oliver: Is everybody okay? *4:59 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: I think so. Did we win? *4:59 Chase McFly Skylar: Where is Bree? *5:00 Superbionic 2009 Chase:Bree! Oliver: they Took her *5:00 Chase McFly Oliver: They took her. (Back in Mission Command) Donald: Which of you let them take Bree? *5:04Superbionic 2009 Oliver: Not my fault Chase when off on his one *5:05 Chase McFly Donald: Chase, why would you do that? You should all look out for one anotehr as a team. 5:06 Superbionic 2009 Chase: You should Made me mission leader why Oliver this is one you *5:07 Chase McFly Donald: It was a random hat drawing. Make up, you two. *5:08 Superbionic 2009 How? *5:08 Chase McFly Fist bump and agree to work together *5:10 Superbionic 2009 Oliver I will try to work with you *5:10 Chase McFly (Oliver puts out his fist) I agree to work with each other Oh, and look at this in my pocket Bree's bionic chip. *5:10 Superbionic 2009 (Chase put out his fist) *5:10 Chase McFly It's gone, Bree is powerless, defense;ess. *5:16 Superbionic 2009 Donald: Now how do we find Bree? *5:17 Chase McFly Chase: I have an idea. Here is a chip inserter. Skylar, hold still please. I am giving you Bree's bionics *5:18 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: ok *5:19 Chase McFly (Chase gives Skylar bionics) Do you like them? Also I just use Bree's super-speed treads to find her. (Everyone looks at Chase weridly) *5:20 Superbionic 2009 yeah I like them *5:20 Chase McFly Oliver: Wait, look at the video There is a faded number on that street sign 128 Donald, do you know anything about the subway station at 128th stret? *5:22 Superbionic 2009 Donald: There is no subway station at 128th street. I mean there was one 40 years ago when I was ... 10 years from being born. But the city abandoned it after a really bad flood. *5:26 Chase McFly Kaz: That must be where they have Bree. *5:27 Superbionic 2009 Chase: Let's go. Oliver, Skylar, Chase and Kaz begin to walk out of the room *5:28 Chase McFly Skylar: Oliver can you keep a secret? *5:28 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: You know I can what is it *5:28 Chase McFly Skylar: I don't actually like tehse bionics. They itch . I want my powers. *5:30 Superbionic 2009 Oliver:I will try get them back Like I promise *5:30 Chase McFly (Meanwhile, at teh subway station) Roman: Ha! You pathetic little bionic freak! *5:32 Superbionic 2009 Bree:You won't get away with this. My team will find me. *5:33 Chase McFly Riker: I'm sure they will. But it will be too late for you. By the time they get here we'll be onto our next superhero. And the next, and the next until all of them are destroyed. *5:35 Superbionic 2009 Riker: (walks toward Roman) Yeah, if we can actually find them. man: (grabs Riker) Hey, we'll find them (shoves Riker away). Because she's gonna tell us exactly where they are. (walks towards Bree) Roman *5:36 Chase McFly )The EF enters) Chase: get away from her! *5:38 Superbionic 2009 Roman: Hey, look who it is! Riker: You just made the biggest mistake of your lives. Roman: Let's do this. (The two of them walk further into the station) *5:39 Chase McFly Oliver: Oh look at me! (uses strength to free Bree) (rips off the gate) *5:40 Superbionic 2009 Bree: Thanks (smile) *5:40 Chase McFly Skylar: Chase, stop gawking. *5:41 Superbionic 2009 Roman and Riker morph back into the black cloud like they did before as Oliver and Skylar run back over to the others) Kaz: Oh great, they're doing their dust bunny thing again. (Roman and Riker surround the Elite Force and drag them into the middle of the station, encasing them in their black cloud) (Oliver and Bree) *5:43 Chase McFly Oliver: They're creating a Ring of Cirtrifical Force around us! *5:44 Superbionic 2009 Bree: Guys, if we don't do something fast, the force will crush us! *5:45 Chase McFly Oliver: Skylar, I just want you to know, if these are our last moments, I'm glad to be spending them with you. *5:46 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: you too *5:46 Chase McFly Oliver: Hold on a second.. I have an idea! (freezes shape-shifters in ice) Thank goodness they can manipulate their molecular structures *5:47 Superbionic 2009 Bree: Keep going! *(Oliver manages to freeze the swarm and it drops to their feet, freeing them. They all jump out of the now frozen ring) *5:48 Chase McFly Oliver: It's frozen! We did it! *5:49 Superbionic 2009 Bree: good job guys! Kaz: Dude, that was a great idea to mess with their molecular structures. *5:53 Chase McFly Bree: Let's do a selfie eveerybody! (They line up and pose as Roman and Riker drift away) *5:53 Superbionic 2009 Chase: No Thanks (He walk away) *5:53 Chase McFly Bree: Whatever. *5:54 Superbionic 2009 ulls out her phone and they all but chase pose for a selfie. Behind them, Roman and Riker break out of the ring of ice and drift out of the alleyway) Bree Pulls ( (Bck at the penthouse, everyone is sat in the living room with Donald) Donald: They got away?! *5:56 Chase McFly Oliver: Due to our excellence as a team. *5:57 Superbionic 2009 Bree: Oh, on the bright side, we have a very cute selfie (pulls out phone) that captured the exact moment they escaped. (shows Donald the selfie) *5:58 Chase McFly Chase: Crud, there's a corner of me in the photo *5:59 Superbionic 2009 Donald: why chase? *5:59 Chase McFly And it's too far from Skylar! Reasons, Donald. Reasons. *5:59 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: (walking in from the kitchen) We've gotta warn the rest of the superheroes and let them know they're being hunted. Skylar: The good news is Roman and Riker don't even know where they are so we should be able to alert them first. *6:00 Chase McFly Oliver: This may take a while Let's go sleep. (they go upstairs to bed) Riker: Can we take them out now? *6:01 Superbionic 2009 Roman: Not yet. Let them warn the other superheroes that we're coming. They'll lead us right too them. Those fools don't even realize it, but they just sealed their friends fates. (Thunder cracks and closing credits roll) Holding Out For A Hero **(Donald runs downstairs) **Donald: I heard a loud thud. Was it shape-shifters? **Superbionic 2009 has left the chat. **Superbionic 2009 has joined the chat. **5:13Superbionic 200 **Chase: Ahh! No, but could you cover up? I'm seeing a few too many shape shifting over there. **5:14Chase McFlyDonald: What happened? **5:14Superbionic 2009Kaz: I'm guessing a combination of gravity and middle-age. **5:15Chase McFlyOliver: Actually **Chase and I were talking about science, then Kaz threw me a bag of popcorn, I plopped one in my mouth as I yawned, but then an ice grenade-a new superpower-came shhooting out of my mouth and broke th table **5:19Superbionic 2009Kaz You should call it your Ice Boms **5:19Chase McFlyOliver: No way. Ice Grenades are cool. **5:19Superbionic 2009Kaz; Ok **5:21Chase McFlyChase: So wait you, an insignificant buffoon, just discovered something you didn't even know you had? How many powers were in that space rock? **5:22Superbionic 2009Kaz: That's tough to say. I mean, it didn't really come with a manual, and even if it did, I probably wouldn't read it. **5:22Chase McFly **(Let's not have Kaz say that) **Oliver: Unfortunately, it did not come with a manual. **5:23Superbionic 2009Donald: This is just like you guys when you unlock new bionic abilities. **5:24Chase McFlyChase: Except that our abilities come from a highly advanced, superior, smart, non-moronic infrastructure and theirs come from a magic witch pebble. **5:24Superbionic 2009Donald: Either way, this is a great opportunity for the team. We can teach them to hone their abilities the way I trained you. **5:25Chase McFlyOliver: Superhero school! Sounds fun-yawns and ice grenade come out **Sorry, umbrella **5:26Superbionic 2009(Intro Plays) **5:26Chase McFly **(Let Kaz react) **Kaz: Nah, school is boring **Later.. **5:27Superbionic 2009(In Mission Command) (Guys come down in HyperLift) Donald: Good news, ladies. I'm about to teach my first class of superhero school **5:27Chase McFly(Everyone exits into Mission Command) **Bree: I'm out. **(Bree leaves) **5:28Superbionic 2009Skylar: Right behind you. **5:28Chase McFly(Skylar leaves) **Donald: I'll be the instructor and Chase will be the appratice **5:30Superbionic 2009chase: What? Why am I the apprentice? **5:30Chase McFlyDonald: Because you no nothing about superheroes. **5:31Superbionic 2009Chase: Oh, and you do? **5:31Chase McFly Know Hello, I am Donald Davenport. *5:32Superbionic 2009Chase: Just because you wear disturbingly tight unitards, does not make you a superhero. *5:33Chase McFlyHave you ever tried fitting in them? Yes it does. Okay, Oliver, let's start your training by giving your ice grenades another go. I want you to use them to freeze the bottle in the middle AND LEAVE THE OTHERS UNTOUCHED. *5:34Superbionic 2009Oliver: You got it *5:34Chase McFly(The grenade freezes the middle bottle) *Donald: You did it. *Chase: What? The Dorkatron did well? Unbelievable. *5:36Superbionic 2009Kaz: can I go now good job bud *5:37Chase McFlyDonald: Kaz, I want you to melt that left bottle with your heat powers. *5:38Superbionic 2009Kaz:No problemo, teach. (Tries using blast andAshes falls from hand) *5:38Chase McFlyDonald: Are those ashes? *5:39Superbionic 2009Kaz:don't know what that was. Let me try again. Okay, yeah, that was Ashes. *those were ashes *5:41Chase McFlyChase: I don't get it, it worked when you melted our ropes at the subway station *5:42Superbionic 2009Kaz: yeah I know *5:43Chase McFlyOliver: Focus, Kaz. *5:43Superbionic 2009Kaz:I am focusing! *5:44Chase McFlyOliver: Focus, harder. *5:44Superbionic 2009Kaz: How about you go stand over there harder?! *5:44Chase McFly(a pile of ash falls from Kaz's hand) *5:45Superbionic 2009Kaz:Oh, come on *5:46Chase McFlyChase: Maybe we should call the funeral home. 8:57 Chase McFly Donald: We'll fix it, Kaz. ow do your grenades handle rapid water, Oliver? *8:58 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: I mean, I really haven't tried it before, but I imagine it goes something like this. *8:59 Chase McFly Wow, Oliver, you're a natural. Kaz, you're sooting up my floor. Meanwhile... Bree: Do you like Centium City, Skylar? (Bionic do you want to be Skylar or do you want to wait for the three person scene again?) *9:07 Bionicforce second one *9:08 Chase McFly (Okay) Welcome to the Brother, Brother Wiki chat *9:09 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: It's great, but it's kinda overwhelming. I mean, I'm just a small town alien girl *9:10 Chase McFly Bree: Yeah, that will always sound weird. *9:11 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: What I mean is, I've been to school, but I haven't experienced much of the real world. *9:12 Chase McFly Bree: Me neither! I couldn't be more socially awkward! And I don't know why I'm so excited about that. This is gonna be so great. I finally have another girl around. You're like the sister I never had. Well, I mean, Chase acts like an old lady, but it's not the same. Bionicforce has left the chat. *9:14 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: Wait. You think of me as a sister? Bree: Of course I do. Bring it in. *9:16 Chase McFly Bree: Yes I do. And as sisters, I want to discuss something. How has your past been? *9:17 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: my past what you want to know you can ask any thing *9:17 Chase McFly Bree: Well, what are some tough decisions you had to make *9:21 Superbionic 2009 skylar: Leaving Kakai *9:21 Chase McFly Bree: Who? *9:22 Superbionic 2009 My Beloved Pet *9:22 Chase McFly Let's imagine a world where that never happened.. (imagination sequence) (PM) *9:31 Superbionic 2009 ok *9:31 Chase McFly Kakai: Skylar? How are you feeling? Those new powers helping you? *9:32 Superbionic 2009 Yeah girl hey you want to play fetch? *9:33 Chase McFly Kakai: I don't know, I don't want to hurt you. Just take it easy It's almost time for my shift with the protective shield One day I hope you earn your strength back (Kakai leaves) Guyzi: Skylar, can you shoot a fireball at this shield? It's time for your daily power test *9:36 Superbionic 2009 Ok Guyzi *9:37 Chase McFly (Skylar shoots the fireball) Guyzi: Good. Now, here is the feeding tube and the fitness gun. I hear Scarlett wants you out. Do you think she coudl still be good? *9:39 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: I can handle her boy *9:39 Chase McFly Guyzi: Also, I must say, you are doing better than Kakai with your powers. We're the last two good dorenboshes left. *9:40 Superbionic 2009 I know boy *9:41 Chase McFly And also The Annihilator has weird chocolate that is wiping out some fellow citizens. I hope Sander is okay. Meanwhile, on Earth 2... Sander: I hope Skylar is okay, Bree. Love being in the Elite Force *9:43 Superbionic 2009 Bree: she will be *9:43 Chase McFly Bree, I have a question. (Back to reality) Skylar: Bree, you are so fun! Meanwhile.. Chase (coming down the stairs): Uh, Kaz can we talk? Smartest guy to moron. *9:46 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Hey! *9:47 Chase McFly Chase: Just stating the facts dude.. I'm not getting this whole superhero thing. Magic withc pebble? *9:51 Superbionic 2009 Yeah me neither My problem is that Oliver beter than me in everything even being a superhero *9:53 Chase McFly Chase: But you have a bit more content. You melted our ropes, but now you are acting like anewvous failure? You are a dud, Kaz. A disaster. But We can prove you have more value than that scrawny friendless idiot. We can practice with another of your powers Well else do ou have? A food grille? *9:59 Superbionic 2009 i have a Fire cyclone *9:59 Chase McFly Chase: Great, us ethat. Nonody deserves do be worse than that stupid Oliver. Practice, practice. *10:00 Superbionic 2009 Chase he my best friend be nice *10:01 Chase McFly Meanwhile.. Oliver: Donald, there, I gave you a brain freeze in that photo. (Oliver laughs as he admires his work) (An ice Donald with a big frozen head) *0:04 Superbionic 2009 Donald: I am s the coolest guy in town. *10:04 Chase McFly Bree: Hey guys. Skylar went to take a litttle nap. *10:05 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: hey Bree *10:05 Chase McFly (Bree sees the scuplture) Bree: That's gonna come off right? Anyways, Skylatr was telling me she would probably be near dead if she hadn't left Caldera (Donald dhakes his head) *10:06 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: she did *10:06 Chase McFly Bree: Oliver, can you tell me soem more stuff about Caldera? *10:07 Superbionic 2009 sure like what? *10:07 Chase McFly Bree: Like just basic facts I want to understand her better *10:08 Superbionic 2009 watch what you do and say *Bree: What actions and words do I have to watch? *6:56 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: Diarrhea that mean candy and Peekaboo is a marriage proposal * 6:56 Chase McFly Bree: Skylar! Where did you come from? I thought you were napping Skylar, watch! I just became invisible! * 6:59 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: I had That ability *6:59 Chase McFly Bree: Oh is thsi upsetting for you? Also I want us to discuss a world where I always had a sister. *7:00 Superbionic 2009 yeah * 7:01 Chase McFly Meanwhile... Chase: You're doing great, Kaz. Maybe I was wrong about you being the idiot all the times-Oliver is indeed a lot stupider than you, perhaps.. (Kaz forms fire vortex) That's good, I said we're good. *7:03 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: (Vortex disappears) This is amazing. Chase, I– I can't thank you enough Kaz: You should be off the team Chase * 7:06 Chase McFly Chase: Why? I cna give you money. *7:06 Superbionic 2009 I don't like you you are mean to my buddy *7:07 Chase McFly (Oliver and Donald enter) Oliver: Hey, guys. *7:10 Superbionic 2009 Kaz:Oh, hey, Oliver. What a coincidence. Chase and I were just not thinking about you. *7:11 Chase McFly Donald: What are you guys doing out here? *7:16 Superbionic 2009 Nothing much. Just perfecting this super cool new power. Check it out:Volcano Fingers *7:17 Chase McFly (The cyclone gets out of control) Oliver: Uh, kaz? *7:18 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Don't worry. I got this. * 7:19 Chase McFly (Donald is launched off the terrace) Donald: Ah! My luscious locks are burning! I am only hanging on by one hair OLiver: That wa spretty good, bud, until that last part. Are you okay, Mr. Davenport? *7:22 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Hang on, Mr. Davenport! Speaking of which, what is he hanging onto? * 7:22 Chase McFly Chase: The Davenhead. *7:23 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: He put a giant bust of his own head on the building? *7:25 Chase McFly Chase: No, you dummy, he built the building to support the head. *7:27 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: I knew he had a big head, but I never thought it would save his life. *7:27 Chase McFly Donald: I heard that new guy! * 7:29 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: Kaz that might be to dangerous power *7:30 Chase McFly Kaz: Chase and I both thought it was perfect. * 7:35 Superbionic 2009 Chase: willl It did what happen What when wrong Kaz *7:36 Chase McFly Kaz: I guess I was overthinking it. * 7:37 Superbionic 2009 Chase: Yeah * 7:37 Chase McFly Maybe I am being pressured from Oliver's constant betterness. * 7:38 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: sorry buddy I probably make you feel bad * 7:39 Chase McFly Donald: We can do emotional talk later! Can soembody please come save my life? *7:40 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: I will save you Mr. Davenport *7:41 Chase McFly Oliver: Wow, Kaz, that's a great respondibility. *7:41 Superbionic 2009 Thanks *7:41 Chase McFly It seems unlike what you can handle But go for it, buddy. Prove yourself to Chase. Save Mr. Davenport. *7:41 Superbionic 2009 thanks buddy *7:41 Chase McFly I believe in you Kazzio No Problem. *7:42 Superbionic 2009 Here I come Mr. Davenport *7:42 Chase McFly (Kaz flies down and grabs Mr. Davenport-and then begins to fall...) Oliver: Hold on Kaz! (forms ice rope which Kaz grabs on too) *7:43 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: thanks grab my hand Mr. Davenport *7:43 Chase McFly Chase, can you watch the ice rope? Make sure Kaz and Donald don't fall off. I have to go to the bathroom) Mr. Davenport: I got it. How sturdy is that rope? *7:44 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: don;t know *7:44 Chase McFly (OLiver goes to the bathroom) Donald: *Do you have anything useful in that backpack of yours Kaz? Smething to ensure we reach the top *7:45 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: I don't know I don't want let go *7:46 Chase McFly (Donald rips open Kaz's backpack *) 7:46 Superbionic 2009 see anything *7:46 Chase McFly Donald: What's in here, let's seee. A foldable ladder *7:47 Superbionic 2009 I forgot I had that *7:47 Chase McFly (Donald stretches out the ladder and climbs it, he gets to the top and fols it up, leaving Kaz hnaging on the ice rope) Donald: How are you doing holding that Chase? *7:52 Superbionic 2009 Chase: I tie it to a chair and go watch a movie and eat popcorn, He will probably going fall anyway *7:53 Chase McFly Donald: What? Anyway, let's just go leave him here (They tie him to a chair and leave) (Meanwhile, Kaz is down at the bottom of the rope) Kaz: I wish I had more powers Power...power.. (Kaz concentrates hard, with all his might) (Fire begins to envelope his limbs) (A shield of ash and soot covers his body) (The fire, ash, and soot covers kaz completely) (Then it shape-shifts) (An eagle-shaped form of fire, soot, and ash appears) (The fire, soot, and ash melt away, revealing a huge eagle) (The eagle flies up to the terrace, where Oliver is napping Kaz: Caw! *8:01 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: ahhh Roman and Riker Kaz/ ? *8:01 Chase McFly Eagle Kaz: hey, Oliver. It's me Kaz. I can shape-shift now *8:02 Superbionic 2009 was That a in the rock too *8:02 Chase McFly (What?) Kaz: Probably. *8:07 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: that might come in handy *8:07 Chase McFly Kaz: Cool. Where is everyone else? *8:08 Superbionic 2009 don't know Mr. davenport? Chase? * 8:09 Chase McFly Kaz: Oh wait I hear them in the living room Discussing what things would be like if Bree had had her sister Growing up *8:09 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: let go *8:10 Chase McFly (They go in and laugh and discuss) *8:10 Superbionic 2009 Skylar Kaz has a new power Power Play *Superbionic 2009 *Welcome to the Brother, Brother Wiki chat *Superbionic 2009 has joined the chat. *6:53Chase McFlyHey *Let's start *(Skylar runs down the stairs crying) *6:54Superbionic 2009Oliver: Skylar? *you ok? *6:54Chase McFlySkylar: Oh, hi Oliver. *No, I'm not. *Bree and Chase just unlocked new abilities, and so did Kaz, and I have nothing! *6:56Superbionic 2009Oh Sky I am so sorry It hard for you *I wish there was a way to get them back for you *6:57Chase McFlyAnd punch the AAnihilator in the gut before losing my power *I remember it well *I was on Caldera and my new friend The Crusher was visited. *6:58Superbionic 2009Oh I have to see team for it *6:58Chase McFly *Visiting. *6:58Superbionic 2009this may work *6:58Chase McFlyAnd we were having fun *6:58Superbionic 2009Skylar I have a Idea *6:58Chase McFlyBut *6:58Superbionic 2009But what? *Skylar what? *6:59Chase McFlyWe fought and fought him, it was an epc battle, but he drained my powers and Crossbow nirsed be back to health *The Annihilator chased us all the way to Earth *7:00Superbionic 2009oh *Want hear my Idea skylar? *7:00Chase McFlyDo you want to know who Crossbow is? *What is it? *7:01Superbionic 2009yeah who is she *7:01Chase McFlyA superhero pal of mine *What is it? *7:03Superbionic 2009We could find a way to save your powers form the Annnihilator like go back and stop him *7:04Chase McFlyHow can we build a time machine *7:07Superbionic 2009Maybe *7:07Chase McFlyWhat do you mean maybe? *Let's ask Donald or Douglas *7:09Superbionic 2009ok I know you Love your real Powers and we will get them back I promise *7:10Chase McFlySkylar: Mr. Davenport, do you know how to construct us a time machine? *7:13Superbionic 2009Mr. Davenport: I have one but it not test yet *7:13Chase McFlyOliver: We'll gladly test it. *Hey, Chase! *Can you come here a second *7:15Superbionic 2009Chase: what going on? *7:15Chase McFlyWe need you to test out Donald's time machine *7:18Superbionic 2009You said I be the first to test not Scrawny NOT FAIR!! *7:18Chase McFlyChase, calm down. *7:19Superbionic 2009sorry Mr. Davenport where you going anyway *Oliver* *7:20Chase McFlyDonald, where are you sending him? *7:21Superbionic 2009Oliver:I Going back to saved something from a villian *7:22Chase McFlyDonald: I am sending him a minuet into the future. Get in Chase. *(puts Chase in the time machine) *(Chase vanishes) *1 minute later.. *Donald: Skylar, Oliver, back up! *(Chase returns) *Donald: Yay, it works! *Skylar, oliver, it's now safe for your use. *Chase, do you want to go with them? *7:24Superbionic 2009that great thanks *7:24Chase McFlyChase: Sure *(they get in and head back in time) *Oliver: Skylar, do you want to go to when you were dining with Crusher or after that? *7:26Superbionic 2009Skylar: after *7:27Chase McFlySkylar, imput the exact coordinates *Chase, this is a rad time machine. *7:29Superbionic 2009Chase:yeah *Oliver:didn't know you were friends with Crusher before Mighty med *7:35Chase McFlyYeah we met at a superhero party my first vsit to Earth *Now, we should go to while me and him were hding from the Annihilator on Earth *7:36Superbionic 2009Ok *7:37Chase McFlyThat's the spot we were-er, will be in when I lose y powers! *(lands the time machine) *Hey look, it's my friend Crossbow *Before I met her *Crossbow: Excuse me, but who are you people? *7:39Superbionic 2009Skylar we have to meet her before you did is that OK? *7:40Chase McFlyCrossbow: My name is Angela Connors. May I ask of your identities? *(Skylar hides) *7:45Superbionic 2009un my name is Jacob shot *Gus* *7:46Chase McFlyBradley: I am Gus Perry' *I am Jordan Gus Perry, but I prefer Gus, and he is Gus Jacob Short, but he prefers Jacob. *7:47Superbionic 2009Jacob: Hello *7:47Chase McFly *Kaz (not Bradley) *Crossbow: My name is Angela Connors. May I ask of your identities. *7:51Superbionic 2009Oliver: I am Jake short and this is Paris and William *7:52Chase McFlyCrossbow: Nice to meet you all. *What rbinsg you to this neighborhood? *7:58Superbionic 2009Wilam: we are homeless *7:58Chase McFlyCrossbow: Well, you can sleep here. *7:58Superbionic 2009Jake: Thanks you *8:02Chase McFly(Crossbow makes a phone call) *Hi Mom, Dad, I can't come tonight. *I have soem houseguests *You can show me the New Goulash tomorrow *Okay? *8:03Superbionic 2009Wilam:thanks for doing this *8:04Chase McFlyCrossbow: No problem. *(Theyget in bed) *(That night) *Young Skylar: Crusher, I har soemthing! *Hide in those bushes! *8:35Superbionic 2009Young Crusher: Ok *8:36Chase McFlyOLiver: Chase! *Chase, wake up! *It's happening. *The battle! *It's about to happen anyway! *Get Crossbow! *We must go outside and defend *8:37Superbionic 2009Chase: Ok *Crossbow! *8:40Chase McFlyCrossbow: What? *(looks outside) *Looks like a case of evil!' *This is a job for CROSSBOW! *8:43Superbionic 2009Chase: That your catch Phase? *8:43Chase McFly(Past Skylar runs and watches the battle) *(Crossbow shoots at The Annihilator) *8:44Superbionic 2009Oliver: what we do skylar *8:44Chase McFly(The Aanihilator sucks her powers out, Crusher than beats him up) *(Oliver opens a space portal and sends The Annihilator through it) *(The Annihilator ends up in the middle of nowhere amnesiac) *(Past Skylar and Past Crusher see Crossbow and take her to Mighty Med) *Oliver: Skylar, do you have your powers? *8:50Superbionic 2009Skylar try and flys: yes *8:50Chase McFlyOLiver: Awesome. *And we both have space portals now, neat. *Let's go home *8:51Superbionic 2009ok this Is great *8:51Chase McFlyI did it, I got you your powers back~ *8:52Superbionic 2009No You made It so I never lost them thanks *8:52Chase McFlyChase: Do I get any credit, Sky? *(leans in for a kiss) *8:54Superbionic 2009Skylar: what you did Chase? *8:55Chase McFlyChase: I drove the time machine. *I saved your past self's life. *She fainted, I caught herin my arms, she woke up, hit me, and left *9:02Superbionic 2009Oliver:Ok Chase *9:04Chase McFlySkylar: Chase, stop hitting on me. Let's go home. *(they get in the time machien and arrive home) *9:05Superbionic 2009Oliver: hey we are back *9:05Chase McFlyKaz: That was fun, guys. *(exits time machine) *9:08Superbionic 2009Oliver: so skylar how you like your new history we made so you never lost them *9:08Chase McFlySkylar: Kaz? You weren't even with us? *How did you get into the time machine? *Crossbow: Lost what? I'm the oen who got my powers back? *9:10Superbionic 2009Skylar: Crossbow we best fiends but I lost my powers and got them back *are* *but What you talking about *9:11Chase McFlyCrossbow: Excuse me Skylar, but I believe you are confusing yourself with me. *We just time-traveled to get my powers back *You, me, Chase, Kaz, and Oliver. *9:13Superbionic 2009we time travel and got my powers back *9:13Chase McFlyOliver: Kaz, you weren't there! You were helping Bree petsit a pig. *9:14Superbionic 2009Kaz: that was Daniel *9:14Chase McFlyOliver: Who? *9:15Superbionic 2009Chase: Douglas Made 4 bionics kids and he on the island with Adam and Leo *9:15Chase McFlyCrossbow: No, we time-traveled and got MY powers back. *Daneil: I'm not on the island. *I'm right here. *Nice to meet you, Oliver. *Even though I alreatd know you. *I can tell an alternate reality dude when I see one. *9:25Superbionic 2009Oliver: whoa we change things *9:26Chase McFlyChase: I wonder if it's for the better. *9:29Superbionic 2009skylar: Let hope so *9:30Chase McFly(Can we start Need for Speed now?) *9:32Superbionic 2009can you add to the blog on Power play *9:32Chase McFlyOk So You Think You Can Be Bionic? *11:32Chase McFly Bree: Guess what guys? *11:37Superbionic 2009Daniel: what? *11:37Chase McFlyBree: I got spots on the poular gameshow so you think you can be bionic *12:15Superbionic 2009here *12:16Chase McFlyBree: Isn't that awesome *12:17Superbionic 2009Kaz:that's is awesome *12:21Chase McFlyOK' *12:30Superbionic 2009back *12:32Chase McFlyBree: Kaz, can you come too? *12:32Superbionic 2009Kaz: thanks Bree *12:33Chase McFlyBree: Come on Kaz! *12:33Superbionic 2009Kaz: ok *12:33Chase McFly(drags Kaz out the door along with Daniel and Chase) (Douglas arrives) Douglas: Hello, are you Skylar, Oliver, and Crossbow? *12:35Superbionic 2009Crossbow: yeah that us *Skylar: who are you? *12:36Chase McFlyDouglas: I am Bree, Chase, and Daniel's father. *12:37Superbionic 2009Oliver: nice meet you *12:37Chase McFlyDouglas: Do you guys have mission suits? *12:38Superbionic 2009Skylar: no we don't Crossbow we should make them *12:39Chase McFlyDouglas: I'll make some with you guys *12:39Superbionic 2009Oliver: cool *12:45Chase McFlyDouglas: I'll work with Crossbow, as she's the only one Chase has said nothing bad about. BRB *12:46Superbionic 2009Skylar: ok Olie and I will be a great team right sweetheart *1:07Chase McFlly OLiver: Right I think we should have snack compartments *1:12Superbionic 2009Honey that a ok idea I like it *1:15Chase McFlyWhat do you suggest? *1:19Superbionic 2009sweetie maybe the suites can breath and have are logo on t *1:20Chase McFlyThat's cool And huge laser guns attached to the sleeves *1:21Superbionic 2009Babe, we have our superpowers we might not need laser guns *1:22Chase McFlyYou never know, we could keep them as back-up weapons. *1:22Superbionic 2009sure *1:23Chase McFlyAnd then maybe we can make the suits green and black. And they must be super-durable *1:24Superbionic 2009I like that you know I loved my pink suit but I like that *1:25Chase McFlyLet's give them seat warmers and should we make them skin tight? *1:26Superbionic 2009skin tight yes maybe seat warmer *1:28Chase McFlyHow about each suit has our key ability *1:28Superbionic 2009Good idea Oliver Brother, Brother Wiki *Superbionic 2009 Private Messages *Superbionic 2009 *Welcome to the Brother, Brother Wiki chat *Superbionic 2009 has joined the chat. *6:42Chase McFlyHi *Where were we *Crossbow: Can we add crossbows to the suits. *6:51Superbionic 2009Chase: that be cool ok *6:52Chase McFly(Douglas, not Chase) *6:55Superbionic 2009Douglas: corssbows? *You a super hero you don't need weapons *7:01Chase McFlyCrossbow: It's a mark of my signature power *7:04Superbionic 2009Douglas: No. With all your super powers, you don't need gadgets. Just a simple, functional suit. *7:04Chase McFlyCrossbow: But my superpower is a weapon. *It's why they call me crossbow *7:05Superbionic 2009Douglas: it is? *7:06Chase McFlyYep, as a baby I generated crossbows from my head *7:06Superbionic 2009fine we can use weapons *7:07Chase McFlyCool *Also can we have toilet seats and cookie makers? *7:08Superbionic 2009fine *7:08Chase McFlyAnd nuclear waste dispensers? *7:09Superbionic 2009Ok that where I draw the line Crossbow *7:10Chase McFlyWhat about ticking alarm clocks and a built-in-pinball machine *7:12Superbionic 2009crossbow *no *7:20Chase McFlyPlease? *7:21Superbionic 2009You crazy but ok *anything else crossbow *7:24Chase McFlyNah, I'm good. *7:24Superbionic 2009Ok let add all that *7:28Chase McFly(Ok) *7:29Superbionic 2009we are done *7:29Chase McFly(No we're not) *(What about the gameshow) *Meanwhile.. *Man: Welcome, contestants. *First up, Kazimerias Scott! *7:31Superbionic 2009Kaz: Kaz Please *glad be here *7:32Chase McFlyMan: Kaz, do you think you're a good bionic hero? *7:33Superbionic 2009Kaz: Because I am awsome *7:34Chase McFlyChase: That's my catchphrase. *(Chase hits Kaz) *7:34Superbionic 2009aww chase *7:35Chase McFlyBree: Chase, stop being mean to Kaz and Oliver. *man: DISQUALIFIED! *(kicks Chase out) *7:35Superbionic 2009Chase: What! fine *Kaz: Bree we should kick chase off the team *7:37Chase McFlyBree: You'll get used to him. *7:38Superbionic 2009Kaz: ok *Man:Bree, Do you think you're a good bionic hero? *7:42Chase McFlyBree: Yes, I do. *Man: You're house is on fire. What do you do? *7:47Superbionic 2009Bree: I whould use my super speed to get out and fan the Flames *7:48Chase McFlyA bridge is coppasing, what do you do? *Collapsing *Your teacher needs to have a phone conference with your parents, what do you do? *7:51Superbionic 2009Kaz: I would shape shift *7:52Chase McFlyInto what? *7:52Superbionic 2009anything *7:53Chase McFlyBut what in that scenario? *If you do not have a thing to become in thats cenario *You will be DISQUALIFIED *You have 10 seconds *(disqualifies Kaz) *7:54Superbionic 2009a fire truck *7:54Chase McFlyToo late *7:54Superbionic 2009Kaz: oh well *7:55Chase McFlyDanieL; i would replicate the abilities of someone withw ater powers and put it out *Man: Now what about the collapsing bridge? *7:57Superbionic 2009Daniel: I would replicate super speed and save people *7:58Chase McFlyBree: I would use my super-speed. *Man: And now for the conferences with parents? *BRB *8:01Superbionic 2009ok *9:16Chase McFlyBack *9:18Superbionic 2009now on I will play on demon chat when your gone *9:18Chase McFlyWhat? *9:19Superbionic 2009started to get bored and I will go demon chat when you leave so I wont get bored *9:19Chase McFlyOh ok *9:22Superbionic 2009Daniel:Vocal Manipulation *9:22Chase McFlyBree: That he replicates from ME *9:23Superbionic 2009Come on Bree don't be mad *9:23Chase McFlyMan: And now *The final question *If you wanted to watch an R-rated film but you don't look grown-up what do you do? *9:28Superbionic 2009chase: Cyber mask *9:28Chase McFly(Chase isn't there) *(He got disqualified *9:28Superbionic 2009Bree: Cyber mask *(I Forgot) *9:29Chase McFlyDaniel: I could replicate Bree's invisibility. *9:30Superbionic 2009Kaz: I would go Cyber mask *9:31Chase McFly(Kaz got disqualified too) *(You don't ahve avery good memory, no offense) *9:31Superbionic 2009(My bad) *(so it Just Bree and Daniel got it) *9:32Chase McFly(Yep_ *9:32Superbionic 2009(ok) *9:33Chase McFlyMan: And our winner is..Bree! *9:33Superbionic 2009Bree: yes! *9:34Chase McFlyDaniel: Let's go get Kaz and Chase and go home. *Later... *(they knock on the door) *Oliver: Hi guys. *9:36Superbionic 2009Bree: hey Oliver *9:36Chase McFlyGuess what's hanging up on the wall behind me! *9:36Superbionic 2009Daniel: what *9:36Chase McFlyOur new..MISSION SUITS! *9:37Superbionic 2009The team: wow! *9:37Chase McFly(they try them on and pose) *(episode ends) *That was great *Follow The Leader is next *9:38Superbionic 2009I am a big NFS This was so good *Daniel and Updates frist *9:41Chase McFlyOur version had no Oliver bullying, the thing that made me utterly hate NFS *I edited the page and added his page *Now what? Follow the Leader *11:34Chase McFly Daniel; Wow, Oliver, you just saved the Centium City arch! You're a ntural leader! *11:35 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: Thanks Daniel *11:35 Chase McFly Skylar: Yep, the best. *11:36 Superbionic 2009 thanks Skylar *11:37 Chase McFly Chase: Oh my gosh, you weirdoes. *11:37 Superbionic 2009 Daniel: what wrong Chase *11:38 Chase McFly Oliver can't be a good leader. He's scrawny and he's got the girl and he's weird. *11:39 Superbionic 2009 you treat him like the way Adam treats you *11:40 Chase McFly Chase: How? I don't throw him around I'm nice to him' But seriously *11:41 Superbionic 2009 ok chase who made him leader *11:41 Chase McFly I think Skylar is insane, even though she is hot. The team elected him *11:43 Superbionic 2009 so team pick him and you like skylar *11:43 Chase McFly I do I am teh only one responsible For that job (the doorbellr ings) *11:46 Superbionic 2009 who that *11:46 Chase McFly Perry: Hey, Smarty! *11:47 Superbionic 2009 Daniel: Perry? *11:47 Chase McFly Parry: And hi, New Freak. How goes it? I'm getting a job here. At my old stomping grounds. Let me see Mission Command. *11:50 Superbionic 2009 Chase we need a lock or a guard pet so Perry wont come *11:50 Chase McFly Chase: You've just given me an idea, Daniel. (the mission bell goes off) *Chase: Skylar! Skylar, come here a second. Daniel, go get the others. *11:51 Superbionic 2009 Daniel: ok *11:52 Chase McFly (Daniel leaves and Skylar arrives) Chase: Skylar, Oliver, this is Perry. May you guys please go show her down to Mission Command? *11:52 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: Hi Oliver: hello *11:53 Chase McFly Perry: Wow, Skylar Storm! I love your comics! And hi, Oliver. (they go) (Chase messes up the hyperlefit) Oliver: I feel stuck, guys. *11:54 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: Me too *=Brother, Brother Wiki= Chase McFly Brother, Brother Wiki **Superbionic 2009 Private Messages **Superbionic 2009 **6:44Superbionic 2009User blog:Superbionic 2009/Elite Force season 1 (Brother, Brother style)#comm-1267 **6:45Chase McFlyCan you add the beginning of So You Think You Can Be Bionic to the blog? **6:45Superbionic 2009ok **I think it have the begin **can we redo the start **6:53Chase McFlyWhy? **6:53Superbionic 2009Can't find the start **unless I can use the scrip **well what you think **chase **Welcome to the Brother, Brother Wiki chat **6:59Chase McFlyUse your EYES **The start is there **It's on the blog **Why could you not find it? **7:01Superbionic 2009I think it all there **7:01Chase McFlyYes it is **Now it is **Let's start the RP **Sorry if I amde you upset **7:02Superbionic 2009That ok I don't like it when your mad **7:03Chase McFlyYou make me mad a lot... **But let's EP ** *RP **7:03Superbionic 2009I know But you always forgive me **7:03Chase McFlyWhat was our last line? **Perry: Well, let's try to get out of here. **7:06Superbionic 2009Oliver: Ok perry **7:07Chase McFlyPerry: Oh, and are you really Skylar Storm? **7:07Superbionic 2009Skylar: yes I am **you a fan **7:08Chase McFlyPerry: I am such a big fan! **I bet nobody's a better fan then me. **7:13Superbionic 2009Oliver:: Wrong I am **7:13Chase McFlyPerry: Oh, you're on. **7:14Superbionic 2009Oliver: Home planet? **her home planet **7:14Chase McFlyPerry: Caldera. **7:15Superbionic 2009that right **7:16Chase McFlySkylar: What is my favorite snack's name in my world? **7:19Superbionic 2009Perry: diarrhea **7:20Chase McFlyOliver: That's true as well. **Skylar, next question? **7:20Superbionic 2009Skylar: what my pet name **well **7:23Chase McFlyPerry: Kracker-no, cockadoodle,Kasai?Kakai-Rotter?Rata?Ha ha? Hee-haw? Moi-Muaauk?Loopy-Fluffy-Floopy-zoing-zoinks? **7:25Superbionic 2009Oliver; Kakai-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuaak-Floopy-Pa-Zoing **Perry: who right skylar? **7:28Chase McFlySkylar: A point to Oliver! **7:28Superbionic 2009Oliver: ha why the long name any way skylar **7:29Chase McFlyKakai is the Calderan word for playful **7:30Superbionic 2009Oliver: oh never know that did you perry? **7:32Chase McFlySkylar: Long dorenbosh names are a Calderan tradition. **7:34Superbionic 2009Perry; You name or they come with the name anyway who won **7:35Chase McFlySkylar: Oliver. **7:37Superbionic 2009Oliver: yeah I know you Skylar I don't Know your middle name Storm **Perry: oh it I don't know what your middle name **7:38Chase McFlySkylar: It's Cyclone. **7:39Superbionic 2009Oliver: who name you You don't have parents **7:40Chase McFlySkylar: Well, the guy who genetically engineered me was named Benny Cyclone. He chose my name. However, he wanted his kids to ahve the last name sStorm, his wife's last name. **Calderans are descended from mutated humans. **A group of four mutated humans. **Benny Cyclone, Laura Storm, Dorenbosh Storm, and S. Cyclone, who had a very long name. **Benny, however, decided that after me and my brother he would give all the guys the last name Cyclone from then on. **And so he did. **7:45Superbionic 2009so are they youe siblings and Benny is your father is that right **7:47Chase McFlyYep, that's right. **7:48Superbionic 2009I know who I need ask when I want married you **Is he nice **your all nice but expi **7:50Chase McFlySkylar: No **There are other meanies **But he is nice **7:54Superbionic 2009Oliver: I need meet him where was he when I vitis Caldera before **7:55Chase McFlyPerry: What? **7:56Superbionic 2009Oliver: nothing Perry **so what brings you here perry **7:58Chase McFlyBree: There's a Mission Alert! Crossbow! Daniel! Kaz! Chase! **The Centium Bridge is collapsing! **7:59Superbionic 2009Daniel: let go **7:59Chase McFlyWhere are Oliver and Skylar? **7:59Superbionic 2009Kaz: can you get them Chase **plesae **8:19Chase McFlyChase: They are missing! **Probably kidnapped! **8:19Superbionic 2009Kaz: what? we have to find them Oliver mission Leader **what we do with out him **8:21Chase McFlyHow about me? **I'll be the new leader **Until they are found **8:23Superbionic 2009Bree:Mr davenport be ok with this **8:24Chase McFlyChase: There's a collapsing bridge! **Let's go save people! **8:26Superbionic 2009Bree: Ok let's go **8:26Chase McFly(they go to the bridge) **(they take teh cars off) **(Chase saves all the people, but then accidentally flips over a piece of the bridge where Daniel, Crossbow, Bree, and Kaz are, causing them to all be hanging over the water) **Chase: Oh no! **8:28Superbionic 2009Cfrossbow:what Chase? **8:29Chase McFlyChase: Now I have endangered all your lives! **8:30Superbionic 2009Bree:Chase **8:30Chase McFlyAnd I'll go call Perry to save you... **What Bree? **8:30Superbionic 2009You ok **8:31Chase McFlyChase: I am fine **Meanwhile... **Oliver: Here we go! **(punches wall) **Let's get the hyperlift open! **8:31Superbionic 2009Skylar: That's My guy **8:32Chase McFly(Oliver makes a hole) **(Perry's phone rings) **8:33Superbionic 2009Perry:Me frist oh my phone **hello **8:33Chase McFlyOliver: Skylar, super-speed us to Mission Command. **8:33Superbionic 2009Skylar:got it **8:34Chase McFlyChase: perry, can you come to the Centium Bridge pronto? **8:34Superbionic 2009Perry: on our way Chaz **8:34Chase McFlyChase: It's Chase!' **8:37Superbionic 2009Ok **8:39Chase McFlyOliver: Wait, Skylar, even better. make a space portal for us and Perrt to go through to get to the bridge. **8:40Superbionic 2009Skylar: good idea Oliver **8:41Chase McFly(they go and arrive at the bridge) **Oliver: Chase, why are they all hanging over the edge? **8:42Superbionic 2009Chase: I mess up OK **8:42Chase McFlySkylar: But why can't you save them? **8:43Superbionic 2009Oliver:chase? **Chase: I Just can"t OK **8:44Chase McFlyOliver: Alright then **(makes an ice path) **Oliver: Guys, climb! **(they climb and reach the bridge safely) **8:45Superbionic 2009Daniel: we are saved **Thanks Oliver **8:46Chase McFlySkylar: Great job, Ollie! You are the best Mission Leader ever! **8:46Superbionic 2009Oliver: Thanks Sky **8:47Chase McFlyChase: Ugh, why am I never appreciated as a Mission leader? **8:47Superbionic 2009Perry: Maybe you need let it Go **8:48Chase McFlyChase: Let what go? **8:50Superbionic 2009Being Mission Leader that why you trap Skylar and Oliver am I right you could be my son **8:51Chase McFlyI've been Mission leader too long. **8:52Superbionic 2009what It time give the role up and your secret is safe with me for now **well* **8:53Chase McFlyAll right **I give it up **8:53Superbionic 2009Ok Chaz **8:54Chase McFlyChase: It's Chase... **(episode ends) **8:54Superbionic 2009nice episode **8:54Chase McFlyBRB **8:55Superbionic 2009ok **9:21Chase McFlyBack **We need a new subplot to The Superhero Code **That subplot counts as Oliver abuse **9:28Superbionic 2009wll the subplot was Bree, Oliver and skylar **9:29Chase McFlySince Crossbow is already a character **We can just combine this and The List **I like the title "The List" better **9:34Superbionic 2009that a good idea can you update let just add Kyle to the List and drop the superhero code or call this codes and List **I always said I can change and I though the List could be a new hero **9:36Chase McFlyWhat? **9:37Superbionic 2009add Kyle to the list and bring a new superhero from Mm to replace Crossbow role like alan or tecton The Superhero List *10:19Chase McFly Oliver: Hey, look, a package *10:20 Superbionic 2009 Kaz:what is it Bree: Oliver can I see it *10:21 Chase McFly Oliver: It says "Alan Diaz" on it *10:22 Superbionic 2009 Daniel: who Alan Diaz *10:23 Chase McFly Oliver: A friend. *10:24 Superbionic 2009 ok what in the Package? *10:24 Chase McFly A videotape. *Us superheroes will watch this privatley. Are you coming Kaz? *10:25 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: let get Skylar and Crossbow *10:25 Chase McFly (Kaz's phone rings) *10:25 Superbionic 2009 hello *10:26 Chase McFly Kyle: Hey, Kaz, can I come to your penthouse? *10:26 Superbionic 2009 Uh hang on Kyle * Hey Oliver my brother want to visit *10:27 Chase McFly Oliver: Spend time with him. *We'll go get Alan on our own. *10:28 Superbionic 2009 ok when you want come Kyle can't wait see you Kyle *10:29 Chase McFly Kyle: I'll come in an hour. *10:29 Superbionic 2009 ok can't wait *10:30 Chase McFly (In the lab..) *Oliver: The tape is on! Alan: Hey guys, it's Alan. *10:32 Superbionic 2009 Skylar:Alan *10:33 Chase McFly I just found this rocking new place. It's a cave, on the outskirts of town, with rad tunnels that lead everywhere! *10:35 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: ok *10:38 Chase McFly Alan: You can identify it by the huge R at the entrance. Come fast, it's the ultimate superhero hide-out! *10:39 Superbionic 2009 Skylar I think we should meet up with him before roman and Riker get him what or You think It a trap *10:40 Chase McFly Skylar: Roman and Riker are gone, Oliver.Let's go. *(they go to the cave) *10:40 Superbionic 2009 ok Hey Alan it Oliver *10:41 Chase McFly Crossbow: I don't see him. Wait-who's that? (Crossbow walks in) Crossbow: Who are you? Where were we (Crossbow walks into the cave) Crossbow: Who are you? *9:09 Superbionic 2009 Roman: Hello superhero I am Roman *9:09 Chase McFly Crossbow: Roman? Oh no! lan? What do you want? *9:11 Superbionic 2009 Roman: I want the superhero list and You are going give it to me *9:12 Chase McFly Crossbow: Oh no I'm not. *9:12 Superbionic 2009 Riker grab her *9:13 Chase McFly Riker: On it. (Riker grabs her) Skylar: Leave her alone! *9:14 Superbionic 2009 well well Skylar Storm *9:15 Chase McFly Skylar: Why must you always come after us? *9:16 Superbionic 2009 we want you going because you took my Father's powers away *9:16 Chase McFly Oliver: He was DYING! 9 * *:18 Superbionic 2009 Roman: so you made him live as a Mortal is far worst *9:19 Chase McFly (Skylar traps Riker in a space portal to Caldera) *9:20 Superbionic 2009 where My brother *9:20 Chase McFly (Oliver trips Roman) (Crossbow releases Alan.) Crossbow: Hi, I'm Crossbow. Remember me Alan? *9:22 Superbionic 2009 Alan: Hi *9:22 Chase McFly Skylar: Let's go, Roman's out cold. Wait.. Where's the list? Meanwhile... *9:24 Superbionic 2009 Kaz; Hey Kyle *9:25 Chase McFly Kyle: You guys must be Bree, Chase, and Daniel! (runs over to them) *9:25 Superbionic 2009 Daniel: That us Hey *9:26 Chase McFly Kyle: Wow, I'm sitting next to Chase Davenport. You're my favorite. BRB in half an hour *9:26 Superbionic 2009 Chase: Nice to know someone like me *10:22Chase McFly Bree: Yeah, I bet he's the only one. *10:23 Superbionic 2009 Chase: Probable every one like Oliver *10:24 Chase McFly Kyle: Can you make my bed, Bree? *10:24 Superbionic 2009 Bree: sure I can Kyle 1 *0:25 Chase McFly Kyle: Yay *10:26 Superbionic 2009 Chase: I am Glad you like me Kyle the whole team favorite Oliver *10:27 Chase McFly Kyle: Oliver's cool too, but he's not binic. *10:28 Superbionic 2009 Yeah he not Bionic *=Brother, Brother Wiki= Chase McFly **Superbionic 2009 **Welcome to the Brother, Brother Wiki chat **9:49Chase McFlyHi **What's the last line on the blog **9:51Superbionic 2009it 10: 50 I give you untill 11:40 **9:51Chase McFlyOk **The last line? **9:52Superbionic 2009Yeah he not Bionic **9:53Chase McFly(You can use the script if you want) **9:53Superbionic 2009(ok) **9:53Chase McFly(I'll start from it) **Kaz: Wait a minute **Kyle, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you wre more excited to see them than me. **This si important, we need time to bond. **)On secodn thought, maybe not) **(The script always has bad parts) **9:58Superbionic 2009Kyle: yeah I never met Bionic People before **9:59Chase McFlyKaz: Well, now you have seen 'em, so why don't you and I get out of here and take our chances eating street meat? **(Can we have Braz instead of Chaz) **10:00Superbionic 2009(yeah) **10:00Chase McFly(Can you respodn as Kyle) **10:01Superbionic 2009Hey kaz can Bree come **10:01Chase McFlyKaz No. **10:02Superbionic 2009can chase **10:02Chase McFlyThis is a BROTHER bonding experience. **10:02Superbionic 2009ok Kaz **10:02Chase McFlyBree: Wow, someone wanted to take Chase! Never heard that! **10:04Superbionic 2009Daniel:They have family issure **issue **10:12Chase McFlyBree: Kyle, I'm going to make your bed. **10:13Superbionic 2009Kyle:thanks Bionic Bree **10:13Chase McFlyChase: You don't have to call her that. **(Bree goes and makes her bed) ** *His **10:15Superbionic 2009Kaz, is chase always this mean **10:15Chase McFlyKaz: Oh yeah, meaner. **Hey, um, I kinda run this whole operation here myself. **Come down to Mission Command. **10:16Superbionic 2009ok **(misson Command **10:17Chase McFlyBree: Kaz, I think your brother is cute. **Meanwhile... **(What was the last thing Crossbow, Oliver, and Skylar and Alan did?) **10:18Superbionic 2009(looking) **10:19Chase McFlyCrossbow: Oh no! Riker has the list! **We need to go save it! **10:20Superbionic 2009Oliver: Let's go **10:21Chase McFly(they go to Caldera) **Oliver: According to my research, a shape-shifter can survive in alien climates by becoming one of the aliens. **10:23Superbionic 2009Crossbow: which one is riker skylar can you tell You all apart right **10:25Chase McFlyAlan: Wait a minute... **I have shape-shifting abilities as well **10:26Superbionic 2009Skylar: he dose I remeber **shape in me and try tell us who riker **10:27Chase McFlyAlan: Thus, I can use my powers to contact other shape-shifters **In my vicinity **And if I am in an identical form to that other shape-shifter **If forms a great mental link **10:28Superbionic 2009that great alan **10:29Chase McFly(forms mental link) **10:29Superbionic 2009(got it) **10:29Chase McFly(?) **(becomes dorenbosh) **10:30Superbionic 2009(never mind) **10:30Chase McFlyRiker (in cave as dorenbosh): Is someone in my mind? **Who are you, other shape-shifter? **Are you here to free me? **10:31Superbionic 2009alan: I am **I found Riker **he in a cave **10:32Chase McFlyRiker: How do you know me? **Oliver: Let's get him. **10:32Superbionic 2009let's go **10:32Chase McFly(they arrive at the cave) **Riker (as dorenbosh): Hi, do you want to play with me? **10:34Superbionic 2009Oliver: riker come **10:34Chase McFlyRiker: Who is Riker? **(Alan begins to take over Riker's mind) **(Riker walks over to Oliver) **Oliver: Alan, take his whole mind over! **10:37Superbionic 2009Hapax: Oliver, Skylar Crossbow **and my grandson **10:37Chase McFlyAlna: Grandpa, what are you doing here? ** *Alan **10:38Superbionic 2009Alan I live here what going on **10:38Chase McFlyOLiver: This dude Riker's a jerk. Can you finish him off? **(grabs the superhero list) **10:39Superbionic 2009I can take his powers away **10:39Chase McFlyCrossbow: Do you have any blaster guns? **10:40Superbionic 2009I do **10:40Chase McFlyUse them on him! **We're going back to Earth. **10:40Superbionic 2009ok **10:40Chase McFly(Okay it's time for you to go) **(Right? **10:40Superbionic 2009(yeah it was getting good) **10:41Chase McFly(Kay bye() **10:41Superbionic 2009can you make Alan's and Hapax pages please **10:41Chase McFlyTomorrow, I am going to bed now **10:42Superbionic 2009who adding blog? **10:42Chase McFly(I'll do that tomorrow) **Chase McFly (Crossbow, Oliver, Alan, and Skylar head back to Earth) **h *10:02 Superbionic 2009Hapax removed Riker's Power: do you want me do the other one? *10:04 Chase McFly (Crossbow, Oliver, Alan, and Skylar head back to Earth) Alan: I'm glad Roman's just as well dead and Riker's powers are being removed. *10:07 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: we might be done with shape shiffers *10:07 Chase McFly Skylar: Let's hope so. Look inside the penthouse Who is that kid *10:08 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: i don't know Kyle hey Kyle *10:10 Chase McFly Crossbow: They're boading the hyper-lift. Chase: Daniel, what the heck? You broke my dishes! (Bree, Kaz, and Kyle go downstiars) *10:12 Superbionic 2009 Bree: what happen *10:13 Chase McFly Kyle: What do you mean what happens? You're thebest bionic hero eevr. And this is your Mission Command *10:14 Superbionic 2009 Chase: Daniel broke the plates *10:15 Chase McFly Daniel: No Id din't. *10:15 Superbionic 2009 you did Too *10:16 Chase McFly Bree: Consider yourself lucky Kyle. *10:16 Superbionic 2009 Kyle: wow *10:17 Chase McFly You are the first outsider ever to see where Chase puts all his useless junk. *10:17 Superbionic 2009 this is cool *10:17 Chase McFly And Kaz-attracting stuff *10:17 Superbionic 2009 wow *10:18 Chase McFly Kaz: Hey, I get hungry! Also, Kyle Bree made this a camera-free zone, not me, totally the bionic girl. So no pictures of your historic visit. *10:31 Superbionic 2009 Bree: But, instead of a picture of Mission Command, how would you like a signed 8 by 10 of me. It's super glossy so my bionic smile really pops. *10:32 Chase McFly Kaz: Bree, we need to talk. *10:33 Superbionic 2009 Bree: ok Kaz what's wrong *10:33 Chase McFly Kaz: I feel like this impressing Kyle is kind of making me look bad. Like Kyle thinks I'm a fool now. *10:36 Superbionic 2009 Bree: sorry it not my I am the fastest girl he know I can turn Invisible and I happen to be having a very good hair day. *10:37 Chase McFly It's bad enough that Kyle loves bionics. But now I feel embarrassed because you keep showing him all this cool jazz. *10:38 Superbionic 2009 I'll give you two some time alone. So you can talk about me! (Pauses) I'm sorry, um, just keep him in here and out of all the unauthorized areas. *10:38 Chase McFly (Bree leaves) Kaz: Okay. Hey Kyle, ready for the rest for the tour? *10:39 Superbionic 2009 Kyle: Where'd Bree go? *10:39 Chase McFly Ready for the rest of the tour Kyle? *10:40 Superbionic 2009 what happen to Bree? *10:40 Chase McFly You mean the girl who seems all sweet at first, but then you get to know her and she's an arrogant nerd? *10:41 Superbionic 2009 Yeah, I get what you mean. Her powers are cool, but she's kinda uptight. She's got all these rules. Kaz: Yes. Yes, she does, and you know what else? She thinks that you shouldn't go in the unauthorized areas, because they're too dangerous. *10:47 Chase McFly Kaz: Bree's not even Mission Leader, and she thinks you shouldn't go in the unathorized areas because they're too dangerous *10:50 Superbionic 2009 Kyle: Too dangerous? Hello, I skateboard off people's houses. *10:51 Chase McFly Kaz: I know. But, I have acess to every room in this place. *10:52 Superbionic 2009 you do? *10:53 Chase McFly Yeah, see, I didn't want to tell you at first, but teh truth is, I'ma cually not just an intern here, I'm running this operation. *10:54 Superbionic 2009 Kyle: (Snorts) Yeah right. You? *Does *6:14 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Yes. Me. I'm going to prove it to you right now by showing you the top secret weapons room, which is right through here. (Points and presses button. Door opens at the opposite of where he's pointing)Kaz: Ah. (Points right way) Which is right through there. (They run in *6:16 Chase McFly Kyle: Cool, a weapons room! It's awesome *6:17 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Yeah, well, just another day at the office for me Kyle. (Chuckles) I guess I'm a lot, cooler than you thought. *6:17 Chase McFly Kyle: Yeah, but to be fair, the bar was pretty low. (sees cage panel and runs over) What is this thing? 6:18 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Oh, that is a mainframe. *6:18 Chase McFly Kyle What does it do? *6:19 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Uh, tha- sorry, that is top secret. *6:19 Chase McFly Kyle: But I'm your brother, and I'm great with secrets. Kevin Stuart asked me not to tell anyone about his year-old back zit, and I only told like 3 people. *6:21 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Sorry, buddy. No can do. We should probably head back upstairs. *Kyle: Alright, let's see what Bree is doing. *Kaz: What's a few more minutes? *Kyle: Yes. (Runs back to mainframe) *Kaz: Just try not to... (Kyle hits a few buttons and alarm goes off) ...touch anything. *Voice: Intruder detected. *Kaz: Uh, hey Kyle, you should probably get out of there. (Cage door closes and locks him in) *Kaz: No! Voice: Lockdown complete. Activating electrified perimeter. (Electrifies the cage bars) *Kyle: Cool! (Kaz reaches out hand, and gets lightly zapped) *Kaz: Hey, uh... buddy, quick question: When did you tell mom that you'd be home? 'Cause- 'cause right now it's lookin' like never. . . . *Kaz: (Points to gap) Hey come on, you got about two inches here. Can you fit through this? Come on! (Bree runs in) Bree: Why is that alert going off? Why are you in here? (Notices Kyle in cages and screams) What did you do?! Kaz: I- I was showing Kyle around, and then all of a sudden, the cage locked, got all electric-y, that thing starts blarin'... Don't you people have alarms that are a little less jarring? Perhaps some wind chimes or the gentle chirp of a cricket?! *Bree: I'm going to go get Doulas to mute the alarm systems. *How'd he get in there? *9:45Superbionic 2009Kaz: To prove that I'm cooler than you. I think it's working. *so I let him *9:46Chase McFlyBree: Some sort of trigger gota ctivated. *Also, he probbly finds me hot and you cool *9:47Superbionic 2009Kaz: I want my brother think I am cool *9:47Chase McFlyBree: Can't he have an eye for pretty girls too though? * *9:49Superbionic 2009Kaz: Kyle don't have a crush on you or dose he *9:50Chase McFlyBree: You sound kind of worried, Kaz. *Do you have a crush on me? *Also, I need to call Douglas. *(calls Douglas) *9:50Superbionic 2009Kaz: what no! *9:51Chase McFlyBree: Douglas, what's the password? *Kaz, it's DonaldisAwesome *Please type it *9:54Superbionic 2009Bree: ok *(she type it *9:55Chase McFly(Kaz types the password) *Kaz: it doesn't work! *9:56Superbionic 2009so what else is the password *9:57Chase McFlyKaz; He must have pushed buttons that changed the password *Sorry Bree *9:57Superbionic 2009Kyle did you change the password *what did you change it to *9:58Chase McFlyKyle: If I did you can use your bionics to save me *I dunno, we're random touchers, us Scotts *10:00Superbionic 2009explains you Kaz *Kyle I want you think *10:02Chase McFlyKaz: Bree, don't you have some cool bionics? *10:07Superbionic 2009Bree: Kaz you should use your powers saved your brother *10:07Chase McFlyKyle: What? *Powers? *Kaz, what the heck? *Did those bionc freaks abduct you? *And make you one of them? *Show me? *Get em out with one of them? *You'd be the coolest brother ever if youd id. *10:09Superbionic 2009Kaz: Ok (he you his fire to burn the sides) *10:10Chase McFly(What do you mean you) *Kyle: Wow, nice! *It's still shocking! *Way better than having a racecar bed! *I'm telling everyone about ya! *(Kyle hugs Kaz) *Meanwhile, back upstairs... *Chase: And, daniel, how could you... *(the doorbell rings) *Crossbow: We're back! *10:12Superbionic 2009Daniel: how did it go *10:12Chase McFlyOliver: We lost the list. *10:12Superbionic 2009Daniel: Oh no *10:13Chase McFlySkylar: The good news is it's in some random space portal floatinga round *It will never be seen again *Crossbow: Chase, I want to apologize. *That pile of broken stuff on the table *It was me who broke it *All of it *Not Daniel *10:14Superbionic 2009Chase: yeah oh sorry Daniel *how could you crossbow *10:15Chase McFlyDaniel: It's fine, bro. *Crossbow: I just got my powers back and it's hard to master them. *10:16Superbionic 2009Skylar: it will take time *10:16Chase McFlyOliver: Looks like we have two pairs of brothers feeling happy. *Look *There's Kaz and Kyle *Let's all hug, everybody! *(everybody hugs) *(episode ends) Bionic-Superheros Olympics The Return of The Arcturion Home Sweet Home Sheep-Shifting They Grow Up So Fast Battle for the Heroes (the Movie) Category:Blog posts